A New Years Sleep Over Party
by TatraMegami
Summary: Minako's having a sleep over party. Tenchi's having one too. What will the boys do? I started this on New Years Eve, and finished it last night. Please review.


NOTE: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Tenchi.   
  


A New Years Sleep Over Party   
  
  
  


The day before Christmas break Minako was going around handing out invites for a New Years sleep over party. Minako was inviting all the girls in her class and some of the girls in ChibiUsa's class, ChibiUsa was handing out those invites. 

"Here," Minako said as she handed Relena an invite. 

Minako had already given invites to Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. 

"A sleep over, cool. I'll come," Relena promised. 

"Great, I'll see you later," Minako said as she walked off. 

Relena walked off and a figure went over to the group of boys. 

"We were right, they are planning something. Minako's having a sleep over at her house on New Years Eve," Duo, the figure, said. 

"Then that calls for a plan. I'll have a sleep over at my house and then we'll..." Tenchi told the other boys his plan.   
  


Meanwhile in ChibiUsa's class. ChibiUsa had handed out invites to Sakura, Tomoyo, Sasami, and Hotaru, now she had to give one to MeiLin. 

"Here, can you come?" ChibiUsa asked when MeiLin had finished reading the invite. 

"Yeah, sure," MeiLin answered. 

"Great,"ChibiUsa said as she went over to Hotaru.   
  


After school, Li met up with Tenchi and Duo. They told him their plans for the sleep over.   
  


On New Years Eve all the girls headed over to Minako's house. 

When they got there the had pizza. Then they lounged in the living room, watching the X-Men movie and gossiping. 

"Did you see Heero's hair yesterday?" Ayeka asked. 

"Yeah. Heero's hair was grey, it looked like he was an old man," Minako explained to the younger girls. 

"The way Heero glared at Duo you could tell that he did it," Rei said. 

"He put the die in Heero's shampoo bottle. It's not permanent, with a few washes it came out," Ami said. 

"Where did you hear that?" Usagi asked. 

"Quatre told me. He said that Heero spent most of yesterday washing his hair," Ami replied. 

"His hair still looks kind of grey," Makoto said. 

"Look at that!" Sasami exclaimed. 

The movie had just reached the part where Sabertooth was trying to get Storm to scream by choking her. 

"I like the way her eyes turn white when Storm uses her powers," ChibiUsa said. 

The older kids stopped talking and watched the movie.   
  


"Time to get ready for bed! Younger kids go first!" Minako called out when the movie was over. 

The younger girls got their stuff and went up to Minako's bed room and started to put their PJ's on. 

ChibiUsa had pink pajamas with bunnies on them. Hotaru had dark purple pajamas. Sakura had light pink pajamas. Sasami had light blue pajamas with carrots on them. MeiLin had red pajamas with a yin-yang on them. Tomoyo had violet pajamas. 

When they were done getting dressed they went down stairs and the older girls went up. 

Minako had orange pajamas with a yellow heart on them. Usagi had pink pajamas with bunnies and black cat heads with creasent moons on their foreheads (like Luna). Ami had blue pajamas. Makoto had green pajamas with a pink flower on the shirt. Rei had red pajamas. Relena had light purple pajamas with a dove on the shirt. Ayeka had rose pajamas. Ryoko had light blue pajamas. Washu had black pajamas. Kiyone had dark blue pajamas. Mihoshi had blue pajamas with the characters from 'Space Police Police Men' on them. 

When they were done getting dressed they went downstairs and found the younger girls watching cartoons. The older girls sat down.   
  


Meanwhile at Tenchi's house, the guys were getting ready to go somewhere (you'll find out later). 

"We're going to get some snacks from the store!" Tenchi called as they left. 

They went over to Minako's house and looked in the living room window. They saw the girls watching tv. 

"Let's go find a window and sneak in," Duo whispered. 

The found a window and started to climb in. It was the bathroom! They were about to go crash the party when the door started to open.   
  


"Time to brush our teeth, it's almost midnight," Minako said when the show they were watching was over. 

"Okay," the younger girls said as they went to the bathroom. 

ChibiUsa pushed open the door they went in a stap and looked around and saw Duo, Tenchi, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Li and Quatre, who was half in- half out of the window. 

"Let's go tell the other girls," CibiUsa said. 

The other younger girls nodded and the raced out. They boys hauled Quatre in and snuck into the kitchen. 

"No one's here," Minako said as she looked in the shower. 

"But they _were_ here," Sakura insisted. 

"Well we might as well brush our teeth," Minako said.   
  


Meanwhile the boys snuck from the kitchen to the living room and plopped down on the girls sleeping bags. 

"It's almost time for the ball to be dropped, in one minute!" Minako squealed. 

They came into the room and stared at the boys. 

"Hey, we decided to spend the new years with you," Duo said. 

Minako opened her mouth to say something but was interuppted by Li, "the ball is dropping." 

"Ten, nine, eight seven, five four three, two, one, happy new year!" They all shouted together. 

"Let's get 'em girls," Minako said as she grabbed her pillow. 

The other girls grabbed their pillows and sarted hitting the boys, except for Relena who kept saying that they shouldn't be fighting, thet they should resolve not to fight. 

They hered the boys over to the front door. Minako opened the door and pushed the boys out. 

"That wasn't very nice!" Duo yelled. 

"It wasn't very nice to break in either!" Minako yelled back as she shut the door and locked it. 

Then they went around and locked the windows. 

After they did that, the girls put Titan A.E. in and started to watch it. 

Half way through the movie the younger girls fell asleep and the older girls turned off the tape. They talked for a while and fell asleep, one-by-one.   
  


In the morning everyone woke up. Minako got some muffins and juice and they ate and watched the rest of Titan A.E. 

When Titan A.E. was over they went upstairs to get dressed. When they were done they watched the parade until it was time for everyone to go. 

"Thank you for inviting us," Ayeka said as they went home. 

"Yeah thanks," Tomoyo said as she left with her body guards. 

"Thank you," Sakura said as she left with Mei Lin. 

"We got to be going," Usagi said as she and ChibiUsa left. 

"I've got to go help with the temple," Rei said as she left. 

"I've got to go study," Ami said as she left. 

"I'll help you clean before I leave," Makoto said. 

"Thanks," Minako said. 

Minako and Makoto started cleaning and afterwards Makoto staryed the entire day (since she lives alone).   
  
  
  


The End   
  
  
  
  
  


Don't bother to tell me that the people don't all go to the same school, because I know. How else would Minako know Ayeka and the others? 

And for the people who liked my story Camp: I am going to do a sequel, but first I want to do some other fics, the sequel is going to be called The Shrine. Please review, thanks. 


End file.
